


Nobody Like You

by siba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, vent writing and I'm so terribly sorry. This is basically just a bunch of Ymir thinking as it is from her point of view. She debates compromises, the hardships of being an openly Lesbian couple and two different viewpoints on family. ~1,360 words. Just something small!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Like You

Quite frankly I don’t know how she puts up with my sorry ass, God knows she doesn’t deserve it. If I weren’t so damn selfish I would have begged Krista to move on, to go with someone who was surely better than I, that Jean guy wasn’t so bad if his face didn’t look like a horse’s ass on a good day. But here she is, nustled against the curvature of my neck that she somehow discovered was the best spot to lay in when she wanted to cuddle in the early morning hours of our apartment.   
It was so peaceful during this time, so quiet. It was like I could forget the mess of the night before by just listening to her soft breathing and focusing on the warmth she kept flowing through my body. We may- by may I mean definitely did- have gotten into a bit of a skirmish the night before.   
Like Hell I could remember what it was about now-  
Fuck. Right. Christmas.   
Besides the fact that Krista’s parents loathed me with a firey passion that resembled that of hell itself, they also blamed me for making their little princess one of ‘the gays’. It was a line I always found funny, but it had always bugged Krista to no end whenever I would jokingly say it to a friend. I stopped, for her.   
The problem was simple: They hated me, I didn’t care, Krista cares too much for the both of us, and I don’t want to go to Christmas with a bunch of rich-fucks who don’t want me there in the first place. After all, the highlight of the evening of the famous Reiss ‘Christmas Extravaganza’ will be Mrs. Reiss dragging around my little girlfriend, showing her off like a doll to all of the latest rich bachelors and ignoring me and my existence like I was no more than a house-plant.   
I didn’t see why my solution wasn’t better- lay around and sleep, all damn day. Between sleeping we could cuddle, watch Krista’s favorite musicals and christmas movies then fall back asleep. I even offered to make all of her favorite foods- but she still wasn’t having it. The night started with that proposed plan, rather than go to the Rich-fuck’s house and drink expensive champagne all night to drown out the sounds of women snickering at my suit. The night ended with a ‘who can talk the loudest’ contest as we both bickered over the issue of Christmas.   
Honestly, I knew why she wanted to go. It was tradition and she didn’t want to disappoint her parents by not showing up or doing something ‘bad’. She always felt obligated to go, to Easter, weddings, family gatherings, all of it. I didn’t really see the need. But then again, coming from my shit-storm of a family, we didn’t want to see each other during holidays anyways. We only ever got together for funerals and if we were lucky, someone every ten years would get married after they’d popped out a few kids and felt obligated. Our dynamic was so different than that of Krista’s family, people who generally loved and supported each other- they just differed on a few opinions and lifestyle choices.   
Even after three years of being together officially, out of the closet and everything, I still didn’t understand the dynamic of her family. Before her, I never valued anyone’s opinion above my own; I just didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of me or my life. Yet, this tiny little ball of fire was able to make me care again, at least care what she thought of me. Here she was, always valuing the opinions of her parents above her own, I could barely handle trying to please Krista let alone trying to please two people-  
My thoughts were halted the moment that I heard a familiar grunt of displeasure, one she always made when she was still tired after sleeping for ten hours. Soon enough, her pale blue eyes opened to meet my own shit-brown eyes. Even in the morning light, it was like looking into the afternoon sky, surrounded by messy, golden rays of sunlight that fell over her pale skin and at times would obstruct my view of that afternoon sky.   
“Hey.” She whispers, her voice already hoarse from being so abnormally loud during a conversation, or argument.   
“Hey-” I replied swiftly, trying not to move my arm that held her frame against my own. It was just slung over her like it was meant to be there, as if someone, somewhere knew how much of an eternal fuck-up I was without her and blessed me so that we fit together perfectly. At least physically.   
Tense seconds stretch on as the density of the air above us seems to increase ten fold. We both knew someone was going to cave, someone always did-  
“Ymir?”   
For once it wasn’t me who broke the deadly silence. A silence that had begun pressing against every inch of my skin and pushing to say something.   
“Yea babe?”   
Krista pauses another moment, her eyes were no longer on me, but on the ‘dimple’ in my neck that she stared at when she was nervous about some new sex position-   
“Do you-...ever feel ashamed of-... you know-”  
Of course I knew. It was something I had dealt with since the sixth grade when I kissed my first girl and never looked back.   
“No.” My voice was more firm than it had been just a few minutes ago. I knew how she could get when she was sleep-deprived and emotional all at the same time. “-because it’s who I am. Being a Lesbian is just part of me. Probably the best damn part of me because it brought me here, with you-” Shit. Now I sound like one of those romantic protagonists from an eighties movie. Maybe I’ll show up on our front lawn with a boombox one day.  
“Babe-” I had to take a deep breath and move down a bit so that our gazes met once more, something I only did when making love or trying to drill something into that surprisingly thick- but cute- skull of hers. “I know your parents don’t approve of us. They never have and I don’t know if they will. But I cannot love you any more.” A quick kiss to her forehead made those afternoon-blue eyes watery, “I love you, not your parents. I just want you to be happy-” My own words were cut off by a press of her soft lips against my own, mixed in with what little droplets of tears had managed to slide down her pale cheeks and taint her lips of salt and water. After several seconds of the saccharine lip-lock, I found myself cracking like a rock under pressure.   
“I’m sorry.”  
I always caved. I didn’t ever want to see her upset because of me.   
“Listen I-..” I was never good at speeches in high school, something that always bit me in the ass every time I wanted to be serious. “..I know how much it means to you that we go and see your parents.”   
Krista blinks up at me, giving me an incredulous look that clearly said she thought I had three heads at this rate.   
“And we should go.”   
The elation on her face was simply beautiful. The curvature of her lips that made up her beautiful smile, even the upwards curve of her eyes made it so that her expression screamed of gratitude and unadulterated love.   
“I love you Ymir!-” She chirps as she instantly begins to pepper my cheeks and lips, pecking at my skin with light kisses that were as gentle as the wind blowing against my cheeks.   
Yea, I didn’t deserve her. She is my ray of sunshine, the afternoon sky that brightens my day, the cool breeze to my cheek that reminds me that for once, reality is sweeter than any dream. I don’t deserve her, but she puts up with my sorry ass anyways. I love her more and more every day because of it.


End file.
